starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Defenders
Summary The Defenders are a Para-military organisation that is composed of both non-force users and Force users, it was formed by Devon Vos out of the remenants of the Red Star Alliance military within a yeah of his apparent return from the grave in 17 ABY and is based out of the same star system where Devon formerly operated his Jedi Praxeum. Thier primary base of operations is a newly constructed complex on the southern continent of the Praxeum Moon aptly nicknamed "The Forge" by it's first class of graduates. The Defenders operate under the sanction of the Loris Empire and the Empress Jade Croft and have Peacekeeping Certificates with most of the major galactic governments to allow them to operate legally with their military grade hardware, further more all official Defenders actions must be sanctioned by the host government of the region in question so as to avoid any appearance of rogue activity. The charter of the Defenders is to act to bring rouge force users that have violated the laws of the legal standing governments of the galaxy to justice when those governments own forces cannot. Structure The Defenders have a strict top-down military command structure, within which ever member has a rank and is duty and honor bound to follow the orders of their superior officer. Within this structure there are two main command chains that cover fleet and field operations. Fleet Operations The Defenders fleet operations are commanded by Fleet Admiral Alexis Tre'cov and are headquartered in The Watch Tower space station orbiting the Praxeum Moon. Fleet command coordinates the movement of the Defenders' ships both within the Praxeum system and throughout the galaxy-at-large for field operations. While not overly large the fleet is composed of a number of capital class vessels, namely Red Star Alliance Cruisers that were stationed in the PRaxeum system when the Alliance fell. These ships are roughly equivalent to the venerable Strike-class cruisers in service with the empire. These vessels serve as teh backbone of the Defenders' fleet along with a host of smaller modified freighters and corvettes. Field Operations Field operations for the Defenders fall under the direct command of the Lord Defender, who often leads these operations personally. It is within Field Operations command that the that the Knight Defenders operate alongside more traditional field units or Hunter squads as they are referred to within the Defenders. The Hunter squads are the heart of the Defenders operations. Each squad consists of between four and six men and they are equipped and trained by the Lord Defender to hunt down and either capture or kill force users per the dictates of the Host government. Intelligence Operations The intelligence operations of the Defenders do not fall strictly under the umbrella of Field operations command and the Lord Defender, instead they operate under the umbrella of the Artemis Institute under the supervision of it's director Draven Artemis. These operations consist of both technical intelligence gathering through slicing and virtual operations as well as on the ground assets referred to only as Ghosts. These off the books force-sensitive agents are specially trained and equipped for stealth operations including infiltration, espionage, and in extremely rare instances elimination of targets. History The history of the Defenders as it stands is a short one, it starts when it's founder and the first Lord Defender Devon Vos (whom had been thought dead at the time) reappeared shortly before the end of the Xen'chi War at the City of the Jedi. The Jedi Master had lost most of his memory to what would later be determined to be a spice overdose inflicted on him involuntarily in an attempt to kill him. It instead left him with no memory when he was Rescued by a group of privateers, the Rim Wraiths. Over the interveening time between his rescue and his return Devon Vos developed a new far more agressive and militaristic outlook of the galaxy and a distaste for the passive nature of the current Jedi order and following a series of military routes of that order set about founding what would become the Defenders. Returning to his roots Devon returned to what was left of the Red Star Alliance's military and made them an offer to join him in his new venture, the group now headed by Admiral Alexis Tre'cov accepted his offer. Knowing that his new venture would need both capital and political support he went to a long time friend and ally the Empress of the Loris Empire, Jade Croft. "There are threats brewing in the galaxy, threats that we're only just now starting to realise exsist. Threats that have been hiding in the long shadows cast over the Force by GAIT." once again he pauses, "Threats that both you and now I know that the Jedi Order is either unwilling or unprepared to face with the nessecery severity." - Excerpt from Archived Holo-transmissions between Devon Vos and Jade Croft With the Empress' full backing Devon began the mission of bringing the Defenders up to full operational readiness, combining the financial and political backing of Loris with the technical expertise of Draven Artemis and the tenacity of the former RSA military to forge the Defenders. Category:Defenders Category:Force-based Organisations